It Is Never Wrong
by Invaluable
Summary: Fred and George give Harry advice on how to deal with his sexuality and help him figure out that loving someone is never wrong.HarryDraco slash and TWINCEST!
1. It Is Never Wrong

Rated:PG-13 for language (ok, there are two swearwords!)  
  
WARNING: This is slash and contains twincest.   
  
A/N: Okay, one night as I was going to sleep I just thought up this little one-shot. The next day I went to Disney and I wrote it on my way there with the help of my friend Mari. It's amazing the similarities between Fred/George and Harry/Draco. It was that thought that got me writing this little thing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.   
  
Harry was a boy of many habits. Biting his nails, waking up early, and pacing when he was   
  
extremely nervous were just a few. That is why, while thinking of the events of a few hours ago, he   
  
was practically walking a hole in the common room floor.  
  
"Shit," he shouted to the empty room. He thought back to when he first met the real Draco. After   
  
fourth year summer, Draco Malfoy returned to Hogwarts irrecognizable. He no longer walked about   
  
as if he owned Hogwarts, and, indeed, he rarely spoke to anyone. That year was fifth year, O.W.L.   
  
year. Harry had had a long talk with McGonogall in which she told him that he needed to pass his   
  
Potions O.W.L. with at least an E if he wanted to become an Auror. Harry didnt want to ask   
  
Hermione for help; she had enough work on her own without having to tutor Harry in Potions.   
  
Instead, he went to the, now changed, Slytherin. Draco had complied easily enough and,   
  
predictably, friendship had ensued.  
  
Tonight was a huge mistake, he thought with despair. He massaged his temple and replayed the   
  
scene in his head.  
  
------------------------  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Harry, you're not paying attention," snapped Draco.  
  
"Yes, I am," he lied. The truth was that he wasn't paying attention to what Draco was saying but   
  
was letting the sound of his voice wash over him while he was watching him, studying him, wanting   
  
to reach out and... He stopped the train of thought before it could go any further  
  
"Really? In that case, tell me the fourth ingredient of a Pepper-up Potion."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Exactly what I thought," he said, pleased to know that he was right but still peeved that he was   
  
wasting his energy on someone who wouldnt even pay attention. Harry sat up from the floor of the   
  
Charms classroom where he lay beside Draco.  
  
"How about a break?" he suggested.  
  
"Alright," complied Draco, hiding the fact that he was grateful for the break behind a scowl. "I   
  
brought some pupkin juice," he said as Harry stretched his muscles. "You want?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
It was then that it happened.   
  
Draco and Harry had touched before, a gentle brush of the hand as they turned a page, or the   
  
contact between their arms as they lay side by side. Every single time it had sent a shiver through   
  
Harry. This time though, it was different. When Draco passed Harry the glass of pupkin juice, their   
  
fingertips brushed together, and at the very same moment, their eyes met. A shock passed through   
  
Harry's body, and he dropped the glass. He hardly noticed when it shattered, though, because at   
  
that moment he knew nothing except that he wanted, no, needed, to have Draco. He grabbed the   
  
front of his robes and slammed him against the wall. He kissed him desperately, as though he   
  
might die if he ever stopped. Draco kissed back just as desperately. It was all tongue, and teeth,   
  
and lips, and spit. They dove into eachother's mouths. They clung to eachother as if their life   
  
depended on it, running their hands over every inch of their bodies.   
  
All of a sudden the realization of what was happening hit him.  
  
"This is wrong," murmured Harry. Draco pushed him back. There was a flash of anger before he put   
  
on his mask of indifference. Harry saw through the mask. Behind it there was pain, fury, hurt.  
  
"Don't tell me this is wrong," said Draco through clenched teeth.  
  
"I-I...It is wrong."  
  
"Wrong because I'm a boy, or wrong because it's me?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe...both."  
  
"Then fuck you, Potter," he said before storming out.  
  
Harry stared at the doorway for a few seconds, almost daring to hope that Draco would be back to   
  
tell him that it was all okay. When he didn't, Harry picked up his and Draco's things. With a heavy   
  
heart, he made his way back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
-----------------------------  
  
He ran a hand through his hair and continued to pace. At that moment the portrait door swung open   
  
to let in Fred and George.  
  
"Hey," they said in greeting but stopped when they saw the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked George.  
  
Harry shook his head and felt his eyes start to water. He blinked his tears away. "I've kissed   
  
someone that I shouldn't have and now everything is all wrong," he blurted out.  
  
"I take it they didnt appreciate being kissed," said Fred questioningly.  
  
"Oh, no, that's not it. The person very much appreciated it."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"It's what I said. I said that it was wrong."   
  
"How can you tell a girl that kissing her is wrong?!" asked Fred incredulously.  
  
"Well, it wasnt a girl. It was-"  
  
"So just because it was a wizard instead of a witch, you think it's wrong?" they both exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, and, well, it w-was Draco." Understanding dawned on both of them while Harry was still trying   
  
to figure out why he was talking to them about his love life. There was a moment of silence in which   
  
the twins tried to figure out what advice to give Harry.  
  
"Should we tell him?" George asked his twin. The other nodded.  
  
"Alright, Harry, in order to help you out we are going to tell you a secret, something that only Fred   
  
and I know about. If anyone ever found out about this we'd...well, we'd die." George looked very   
  
serious as he said this, a strange look on his usually smiling face.  
  
"You can't tell anyone," continued Fred where his brother had left off. "Not Hermione, not any of   
  
your dorm mates, and you especially cannot tell Ron." Harry promised them that he would not tell a   
  
soul.  
  
"We know exactly how you feel, mate. We are both gay and we both love 'someone we shouldn't'."  
  
"Who?" said Harry, his curiosity piqued.  
  
"Eachother," they said in unison. Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"Y-you and h-him," he said pointing, "are together?" They both grinned and nodded.  
  
"But you're brothers!"  
  
"Yes, we're well aware of that. Now, back to your problem. You see, we both tried to deny it for   
  
years-"  
  
"-and even when we finally accepted it, it took us a while to confess it to eachother," finished the   
  
other twin. Harry was still in shock but recooperating quickly. He was starting to see where this   
  
was going.  
  
"All those years that we could have been together were wasted because we both denied our   
  
more-than-brotherly love."  
  
"We dont want to see you go throught the same thing that we did. The torture of beign so close and   
  
yet so far." With this, Fred took George's hand in his own and squeezed it slightly.  
  
"Love," said Fred, "is never wrong. It is something that few people have and even less appreciate."   
  
"Go talk to Malfoy," he advised. "Apologize to him and tell him that there has never been anything   
  
more right that his kisses." Harry blushed slightly, but a fierce determination appeared in his eyes.   
  
He said his thanks to the twins and did exactly as they told him to. After a long talk with Draco, he   
  
forgave him, and that very night they made love for the first time, but certainly not the last.  
  
The End...or is it? 


	2. Secrets Revealed, the Obvious Sealed

A/N: Well, I said it was only going to be a one-shot…I lied.. Blame Treph, she asked for more…the only reason I even wrote this is because she asked for it (be careful what you wish for Treph!lol) So I dedicate this chapter to her!! Oh and go read her fic Physical, and the sequel, Closer. They're awesome!! LOL, at least I left myself an open ending. I don't want this to become a chaptered fic because that will mean that I will never finish it (trust me on this one). Hence this will just be a series of one-shots all relating to eachother in some way and all filed as one story. Anywho, I think this was a bit boring but what do I know. There's lots of snogging, licking, biting, and a few tears (not to mention the shagging!)…without further ado…  
  
Secrets Revealed, the Obvious Sealed. : A sequel to It Is Never Wrong.  
  
"Do you think he'll tell?" asked George as he stripped off his trousers, trying to appear nonchalant about the whole situation.  
  
"Nah," answered Fred, though there was doubt in his mind as well.  
  
Most people saw the twins as one person with two bodies. They were too much alike to be separate people. Only they knew their differences. Only they knew that they had as many differences as they had similarities. This was one of them. George worried aloud; Fred comforted and worried internally. George slipped into his brother's bed. No one questioned this, ever. They had slept in the same bed since birth. Once they started Hogwarts, they continued to do the same. They had tried to sleep in separate beds their first night there, but found the separation unbearable. That same night George abandoned his bed for good. No one questioned it then either. Who would? They were, in reality, only one person. Not to mention that they were brothers! What could they possibly do? As it turned out, they did many things.  
  
"What if he does tell?" asked George.  
  
"Who would he tell?"  
  
"I don't know...Hermione…or Ron maybe."  
  
"You think he doesn't know the seriousness of this?"  
  
"He's only fifteen!"  
  
"And? He's Harry Potter! He's a wizard beyond his years if I ever met one." There was silence, but Fred knew it was only momentarily. He was right. Not five minutes later, "but what if he does tell?" Fred, who was falling asleep, only mumbled, "If he does, we'll run away. How does Paris sound?" George snorted and shoved him gently. He was on his back, staring at the canopy, and wishing that Fred would hold him and tell him that it would be alright. Fred knew that but restrained himself. He had to think. They had acted purely on impulse. The sight of a poor heartbroken Harry had nudged him to agree with George, but now there was fear. Now, while they lay side by side in his bed, nothing but their shoulders touching, it was very scary that someone beside the two of them knew the truth.  
  
"We need to have a plan, just in case. We can't let mom do to us what she did to…you know." Fred did know, only too well, what George meant. He was one of the very few who knew about Molly Weasley's younger brothers. Most people thought that Molly was the youngest of her family. Only a handful of people know about Glenn and Patrick's existence, much less about their story. Molly's sister, Gertrude, had told it to them, after swearing them to secrecy.   
  
Glenn and Patrick had been twins. Their mother died giving birth to them. Molly had been thirteen at the time. When she was twenty-two, a week after her wedding, her father died, leaving the twins with Arthur and her. It was his last wish before he-  
  
"Kicked the bucket?" Fred had offered when Gertrude, nicknamed Rude by them, had told them the story.  
  
"No," she had said calmly, "before he passed away."   
  
It was after they returned to the Burrow from their third year at Hogwarts that Molly noticed that something was amiss. She spent the summer trying to pry whatever the secret was out of them, but they went back to Hogwarts before she could find out. Molly spent years trying to figure it out, and finally, during their Seventh Year Christmas Holidays, Glenn finally explained that they were in love with each other. They had expected her to be happy for them, but instead she took them out of Hogwarts, horrified at the incestuous behavior that had been happening right under her nose. She sent Glenn to finish his schooling in Beauxbatons and Patrick in an American school. They could hardly stand being away from each other. Molly saw that herself when Glenn returned to the Burrow after graduation looking like the living dead. Patrick didn't return at all. Molly found out why two weeks later- he had killed himself. When she broke the news to Glenn, he lost his mind and died in St. Mungo's after three months.  
  
It was only natural that Fred and George feared that fate would lead them down the same path.  
  
"Don't worry," whispered Fred, stroking his brother's hair. "We'll think of something."   
  
*~*  
  
It was their first night together, in every sense of the phrase. Draco tried to snuggle closer to Harry in his sleep, but found it impossible, for their limbs were already so tangled that he couldn't tell Harry's arm from his own. Draco's face was buried in Harry's chest, completely relaxed. Harry could tell from his steady, rhythmic breathing that he was deeply asleep, but Harry couldn't sleep. There were too many emotions coursing through his body. His brain told him that he was exhausted from what he and Draco had just done, but he hadn't gotten over his adrenaline rush. He knew without a doubt that he loved Draco. Did he feel the same? He was scarred. He wasn't sure of what though. He didn't know if he was scarred that Draco didn't love him back, or that he would be hurt by Draco, or, worse, that he would somehow hurt his love. He pushed those thoughts out of his head. Instead he thought of what Fred and George had confessed to him. They were in love? But they were brothers, and that was incest! That was disgusting and morally wrong.  
  
"Love is never wrong," he remembered one of them say. They were right, but it wasn't the love that he thought was wrong; it was the actual relationship. Then again, he thought, how happy would they be if they hadn't confessed their love for each other? Probably as happy as I'd be if I hadn't followed their advice and gone after Draco, he answered himself. It's still a bit disgusting, but I suppose that some people might see my relationship with Draco disgusting as well.  
  
"Harry?" murmured Draco in his sleep.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
"I will if you will," said Harry and felt Draco's smile against his chest.   
  
"I was asleep."  
  
"Why'd you wake up?"  
  
"I could feel you awake." After a moment Harry said, "It's strange, you know." With this Draco tensed and woke up fully. He looked into Harry's eyes.  
  
"What's strange?" Harry, who had spoken more to himself than to Draco, looked down to meet his gaze.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's strange?" He repeated.  
  
"Oh, just sleeping in someone else's bed, especially one so green. I'm used to the nice Gryffindor Crimson." He chuckled lightly. "What did you think I was talking about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," said Draco quickly. Harry was sure he would have seen him blush if it wasn't so dark. As it was, it was pitch black and he could only feel Draco's soft silky skin growing a bit warm. Draco kissed his shoulder, then bit it, then licked it.  
  
"Don't start."  
  
"Why not?" he whined.  
  
"Because we have to rest," answered Harry matter-of-factly. "We have class tomorrow and I have Binns. I have enough trouble paying attention in that class without adding exhaustion to my list of distractions." Draco gave him an I-Hate-You-Potter glare, mumbled "fine, I guess class is more important than me," and gave his back to Harry after extricating himself from the tangle of arms, legs and other body parts.  
  
"That doesn't mean you have to move all the way to the other side of the bed where I can't even touch you," Harry cooed before kissing his neck.  
  
"Stop it, Potter."  
  
"No," he said and kissed him again. In a flash Draco had turned and sat on Harry, his wand pointing at his jaw. "Listen, Potter, if I say stop it, you stop it, and if I say kiss me like there's no tomorrow, you kiss me like there's no tomorrow. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Fuck you-"  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Would a woman kiss like this?" Draco lowered his mouth onto Harry's and shoved his tongue into his mouth. Harry moaned into the kiss, and when Draco pulled away, he said, "No…please more."  
  
Neither of them got any sleep that night.  
  
*~*  
  
"Where were you last night?" asked Ron as Harry flopped down on the seat beside him. By the time he had arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast, Ron was already on his third piece of toast. That was saying something, Ron usually being the last person to sit at the Gryffindor table every morning.  
  
"Nowhere, I was just-" he started but was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"You weren't in bed last night?"  
  
"He wasn't in Gryffindor Tower last night." Harry shot his Ron a glance that said, "Thanks a lot, big-mouth." Ron only shrugged.  
  
"WHAT? Harry, you know you shouldn't be wandering the corridors alone in the middle of the night. What if you had gotten caught?"  
  
"How do you know I didn't have the invisibility cloak?" said Harry smugly. Hermione only rolled her eyes at him. "I have it, remember?" Ron looked at her quizzically.   
  
"What were you doing with the invisibility cloak?"  
  
"Never mind that," she said quickly while ducking under the table in the pretense of getting her books, but actually to hide the blush that was creeping into her cheeks. "I have to go, or I'll be late for Arithmancy." She fled. Ron raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Because Hermione had escaped his inquiries, Ron pestered Harry all through breakfast and all the way to the Divinations Classroom.   
  
"Harry, if you just told me where you went, I wouldn't have to pry it out of you." Seeing that Harry wasn't letting up, he tried a different tactic.  
  
"I'm supposed to be your best mate. If you can't tell your best friend, who can you talk to about it?"  
  
"The person I was with," Harry muttered, but unfortunately for him, Ron heard.  
  
"AHA! So you were with someone else! Aw, go on Harry, just give me a hint. Just tell me which house they're in," he pleaded. Before Harry could say anything, Professor Trelawney had begun class.  
  
*~*  
  
"Where are you off to?" George inquired. Harry glanced quickly around the common room to make sure it was empty.  
  
"To see-"  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Kissy-Poo?"  
  
"Schnookums?"  
  
"Er," tried Harry.  
  
"You're so articulate!" they exclaimed. Harry laughed and made to leave but George stopped him.  
  
"You haven't told anyone, have you?" His tone and features went from lighthearted to dead serious in the blink of an eye. Harry didn't need to ask what he was talking about.  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Good. We're not sure if you're fully aware of what might happen if you do.  
  
"Don't worry. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, and I intend to keep that promise. I won't tell anyone, not Ron, not Hermione, not Sirius, no one. Now, can I please go? Draco's waiting."  
  
"I think maybe you should-"  
  
"George, stop." Harry looked at Fred in surprise. They never went against each other…NEVER. "Let the kid go. He's desperate." There was an anxious look on George's face.  
  
"It's just that I'm…"  
  
"I know," said Fred understanding. "I know."  
  
"Go ahead, Harry." Harry knew that they wanted to be left alone from the cloudy look that George was getting in his eyes. It was the same look Draco got then they…you know. He wondered briefly if there was more to this than they were telling him, but all thoughts of the Weasley twins vanished when he saw Draco alone, on a couch in the Slytherin common room. Under the invisibility cloak (of course!) he stroked his cheek and went to his room to wait for him. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
*~*  
  
George didn't throw himself onto his brother as much as fall into him. He tugged at his collar and kissed his neck. He buried his face in that neck and mumbled incoherent things wanting and needing.  
  
"Let's go to bed," said Fred calmly, not wanting to risk anyone catching them. Once on the bed with the curtains drawn closed, sealed, and silenced, George proceeded to relieve Fred and himself of their clothing. He straddled his brother. He loved him so much it hurt.  
  
"Me too," said Fred and kissed him. He laid a trail of kisses down his neck and then licked it.  
  
"I can't lose you. I can't."  
  
"You won't. I'll always be here."  
  
"But what if she finds out?" Fred couldn't see his face, his own buried in his brother's neck, teasing him with his mouth, but he knew that silent tears were streaming down George's face. Fred rubbed his back.  
  
"I-I'm not crying."  
  
"I know you're not," said Fred to console him. George smile. "You always know everything, don't you?"  
  
"Of course! I am Fred Weasley, successor to Sybill Trelawney!" George felt the grin on his shoulder. "I See all, know all, and I foresee that you will ravish me, and that tomorrow we will miss class because we're going to spend the day shagging like bu-"  
  
"Shut up now." He bit his nipple and Fred moaned.  
  
"That's going to be difficult considering what you're going to be doing to me in-OH…fuck. That's good."  
  
*~*  
  
"Harry Potter!" he said finally.  
  
"What?" Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're not paying attention! That's why you're crap at Potions. That's why it took you months to realize that I love you. That's why you always get caught when you do something wrong. That's why you're a bloody idiot! YOU NEVER PAY ATTENTION!" They were sitting on Draco's bed, they had just finished…you know and Draco was talking incessantly about some boring bit of gossip.  
  
"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" said Harry innocently. There was a loud SMACK as Draco's palm hit the side of Harry's head.  
  
"Ow, you fucking prat!"  
  
"That'll teach you to be sarcastic with me," he said, crossing his arms with a smug look on his face.  
  
"You're sarcastic all the time!" Harry pointed out.   
  
"Well, I'm me and you're you. There's a difference."  
  
"Just for the record, I was paying attention to you, not to what you were saying, but to you and your hot arse."  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere." Draco lay back down on his bed. Harry was sitting at the end of it with Draco's feet on his lap. He ran a hand up his boyfriend's leg and felt him give an involuntary shiver. He loved that he could make him do that. He had just started to kiss the inside of Draco's thigh and work his way up when something hit him.  
  
"DRACO," he yelped. He jumped on him and kissed him ferociously.  
  
"Draco," he whispered this time while licking him, groping him, trying to do everything to him all at once.  
  
"Harry, oh shit…damn, where'd you learn that? Fuck." Draco moaned and called his name over and over. He shivered and shook and arched against Harry's touch. He nearly fainted from all the marvelous things that Harry was doing to him. "Harry, don't ever stop."  
  
*~*  
  
Several hours later, when they lay tangled together breathing heavily, Draco asked, "so…what…er…brought on…erm…that?" Harry, who was sucking on his boyfriend's earlobe, paused for a moment to say, "What you said," and continues working on the earlobe.  
  
"What I said when? What did I say so I can say it more often?" Harry ran his tongue along Draco's collarbone.  
  
"When you said that you loved me," he said. Draco felt the words against his soft, pale skin and felt the tongue go lower to one of his nipples.  
  
"Harry, it's not that I'm not enjoying this, because I definitely am," and as if to prove his point, he gasped suddenly when Harry's tongue moved to work on one of his more sensitive areas. "But," he continued, breathless, "I think that we're- Harry!" He had bitten him.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"That hurt!"  
  
"That should teach you to shut up." After a while of silence he said slowly, "Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know. I thought you knew I love you too."  
  
"I do now."  
  
"See, I told you that you don't pay attention."  
  
The next day both couples missed class because they spent the day with their partners shaggi-  
  
"Fred! Fred! Oh…fuck yeah…harder!"  
  
Doing just that… 


	3. When Hiding Isnt Enough: part I

Disclaimer: Whoops! I forgot to put one on the other chapters! Oh well, Here it is. These characters and places all belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: All right, so I broke the promise I made to myself and to you. This will indeed be a chaptered fic. Hope against hope that I finish it. Chapter four is already in progress, so the wait for that one wont be as long. Also, please read my Pansy Fic (My Undying Love). Enjoy!(sorry if it's all squashed together...ff.net is being a pain again)  
  
Chapter 3: When Hiding Isn't Enough  
  
"I'm so sick of this," announced Harry as he removed his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Sick of what? Of us?" asked Draco, trying not to let the uncertainty show in his voice. Harry gave him a half-smile. They were under the staircase, where it was darker than a moonless night, so he doubted Draco saw him, but he smiled anyway. He fumbled around until he felt the silky material of Draco's shirt. It was, of course, tucked into his pants. He yanked it out and then put his hands underneath. He ran his thumbs along the pale tender skin that stretched over his hipbones. It was territory he knew well, well enough not to need his eyes. He put his lips by Draco's ear and whispered, "I will never be sick of us. I cant get enough of you, babe." Draco shivered and kissed his jaw. "Mmm..."  
  
"What I am sick of though," continued Harry, though he was finding it hard to concentrate just from Draco being so close and unusually submissive, "is this having to sneak around. Its not that I don't enjoy making love to you in the changing rooms or the Great Hall or the corridors or in classrooms under the invisibility cloak while there is class in session." They were both silent and grinning wickedly as they treasured that particular memory. "But I just wish," he went on, "it wasn't because we have to _hide_. I just wish that I could tell the world how much I love you because sometimes I feel that I might just burst from loving you so much." Harry's hand went from Draco's waist to his cheek. He couldn't see those bright silver eyes in the darkness but he knew instinctively where they were and knew he was looking right into them. In the same way, he couldn't see his lover's lips, but their mouths met instinctively. When Harry pulled away to begin releasing Draco's erection from his pants, Draco whispered softly, "you can tell the mudblood. I don't really trust her, but I know you do, and I trust you." Harry grinned, finished the removal of Draco's trousers, and took him in his mouth.  
  
"Oh...fuck...Harry. If I knew this was the response I'd get, I would have let you tell people about us sooner." He tangled his fingers in Harry's extremely messy hair. Harry simply kept doing the things with his tongue that he knew would make Draco moan, buck, and yes, even whimper at all the right times.  
  
After Draco came he slid down the wall that he had been holding onto for support.  
  
"I love you so fucking much, Harry," he said, breathing heavily.  
  
"You're only saying that because I give good head," teased Harry.  
  
"Maybe," said Draco, "but I think I give better head."  
  
"Oh, you think so? Can you prove that, Malfoy?" Draco didn't reply. Instead, he simply crawled over to where Harry was now standing. His hand brushed over Harry's erection over his clothes, for Harry was still fully dressed. His knees almost gave away just from that simple contact, if anything that Draco does can be called simple.  
  
"Don't tease me."  
  
"I'll do what I want with you and you'll like it, Potter. Wont you?" He began to work on Harry's belt and wondered, not for the first time, why he insisted on wearing pants that fit him so huge that they required him to wear a belt.   
  
"Yes, yes, Draco, do whatever you want with me just do it already!" Draco teased him by slightly running his fingers along the length of his cock. Harry shivered.  
  
"Beg," he said. Harry bit his lip to stop himself. He knew that in the end, he was going to beg, but he also knew that Draco didn't like him to give in to quickly.   
  
Draco's mouth was ready, a few inches away from his erection. Harry felt his breath on his dick, small puffs of warm air. Shit, he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Please, Draco, Please...I _need_ it."  
  
"Damn right, Potter," he said before taking him in his mouth.

  
  
"I wish we could be like them," said Harry.  
  
"Like whom?" asked Draco as he walked up to the window where Harry was standing, staring at the lake while his potion simmered and Draco watched over it.  
  
"Terry and Lisa," said Harry dreamily.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Boot and Turpin," he answered. "They're going out, you know."  
  
"How could I not know? The entire castle knows about it. They're sickening, always snogging in public places, and not caring who sees them."  
  
"Draco...I wish..." The pale boy took his boyfriend's hand and kissed his cheek.   
  
"I wish I could take away all the pain that you've suffered," he started. " I wish I could kiss away all your troubles. I'm so sorry that you've had to suffer so much. You don't dese-"  
  
"Hush," said Harry soothingly. He did. He put his arm around Harry's waist and breathed in his smell. It saw a mixture of soap and some type of muggle cologne.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm sorry I hated you. I'm sorry I didn't know how much you went through. I'm sorry we can't tell the world how much we love each other because of some stupid megalomaniac. I'm sorry that you're Harry Potter and I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm s-"  
  
"Stop it. You're apologizing over and over, and it's scaring me."  
  
"Harry, it's just that I-"  
  
"I said shut-up."  
  
"Harry, you have to talk abo-"  
  
"I'm fine." He kissed the top of Draco's head.  
  
"Go add the powdered wings now," said Draco, eyes closed. Harry moved toward the cauldron. As he stirred, Draco ran a hand through his hair. It was wet. He knew at once that it was wet with tears, Harry's tears.

Harry didn't spot Hermione right away, but once she came out from behind a bookshelf with a rather large and dusty old volume in hand, he made a beeline for her table.  
  
"Hi," he said as he sat down. She looked up and continued reading after a quick, "Hello, Harry."  
  
"Er...can we talk?"  
  
"Sure, just let me finish this paragraph." Once finished, she carefully marked her page and gave him her full attention.  
  
"So, how can I help you?"  
  
"Well, there are a few things I have to tell you, to confess to you. You have to remember that this is a complete secret. You'll know why after I tell you what it is." Hermione looked on with curiosity.  
  
"You know I wont say anything, Harry."  
  
"I know." He took a deep breathe and began, "I guess it all started the day I had that career talk with McGonogall." He told Hermione everything, keeping from her only Fred and George's relationship. When he finished he eyed Hermione carefully for any sign of a negative reaction, but she appeared too shocked for any kind of reaction.  
  
"You're shagging Malfoy? The twins told you it you should do it because you claimed to be in love with him? He says he loves you too?" He nodded.  
  
"You're _shagging Malfoy_?" He didn't know if she was more appalled by the fact that he was shagging someone or by the fact that it was Malfoy. Once she was over her initial shock, she asked exactly what Harry had been waiting for: "Are you sure he's safe? He's Lucius Malfoy's, a Death Eater's, son."  
  
"Hermione,' he tried to sound reassuring. "I'm positive that he's 'safe', as you put it. He loves me, and I love him. There is nothing more blatantly obvious than that, if only you looked for it. Draco's always telling me to hide my emotions for him because he's worried that someone will find out about us. That proves-"  
  
"To save his own skin, Harry!"  
  
"Yes, I'm not going to lie to you and make him sound like a Gryffindor, or a Hufflepuff- he'd kill me if I did that. He is just as scared for his own life and his own well being, but doesn't that just prove my point? As scared as he is, he still risks his life to be with me because he _loves_ me."  
  
"Or because that's what V-Voldemort wants him to do," she retorted.  
  
"NO, Hermione. Even since before I started going out with him, he had already changed. Didn't you notice it? He is not on Voldemort's side." She sighed. She could detect a losing battle when she saw one, especially if she was on the losing side. Harry would not be deterred.   
  
"Okay, Harry, I just hope you know what you're doing."  
  
"I do. Now, the reason I told you about him is because I'm dying to talk to someone about him, about us."  
  
"So let's talk then," and talk they did, until Madame Pince kicked them out of the library. Hermione was quick to notice that Harry had not lied. He was very much in love with Draco Malfoy. The question was: did Malfoy love Harry as much as he said he did?

A/N2: This chapter and the next were originally going to be one chapter, but I wanted to update (since I haven't in a while), so I just left it here. However, because you're all so nice that you waited this long, I'm going to give you a sneak preview of the next chapter! Oh and I know there isn't any F/G in this chapter but that's because of the division I made. Do not fear, there will be more in the next chapter... WooHoo! Here it is:  
  
"Sweetheart, he's gone, remember?" she said lovingly. "Now, let's get out of here. What are you doing in this closet anyway?"  
  
"What closet? What do you mean Fred's gone?"  
  
"Just open your eyes, dear." George's hand flew to his eyes. Indeed, they were closed. He opened them to find that he was sitting in a closet at the Burrow. His mother was standing before him offering her hand to help him up. He took it, and as soon as he did...  
  
He was at a party.  
  
"What are we celebrating?" he asked his mum.  
  
"Why Fred's death, of course!" she said with a smile. 


	4. When Hiding Isnt Enough: Part II

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Answers to reviews:

To **fishnetfairy, slytherinrose,yaukira,mistik-elf13, and Cianna Greenwood(and others who reviewed after I wrote this chapter...hehe):**

OF COURSE it was a dream! I'm so glad you're all smart and pay attention to detail!I'd NEVER kill off Fred or George. Fred _and_ George, maybe, but I'd never kill one without the other!!! So er... right.

To **Clarissa**:

I tried to email you but I don't know if you got it or not.

To all my other reviewers: Thank you so much! huggles

Also, to those of you that didn't notice, I DID put a warning in the summary. This IS twincest. If you find it wrong in anyway, please don't send a review with your opinions on twincest. This is fan fiction. It does not reflect how I feel about twincest either. Again, if you find twincest wrong then simply _don't read the story._ If you're okay with it...read on!

A/N: I realize I'm being long winded (sorry about that) but I just need to write this and then on with the next chapter. The reason I took so long to update was because I went on a trip to my aunts house where I had five minutes a day with a computer. Hopefully, the next chapter will not be as long. Oh, and just a reminder than although in most fanfics dreams are prophetic, that is not necessarily true of ALL fanfics. Though it _might _be the case in this one, there's also a chance it might not be. Anywho, I think that's enough for this chapter: ONWARD!

Chapter 4: When Hiding Isn't Enough: part II

He was all alone. An endless darkness was spread before him, surrounding him, stretching in all directions, pressing against his eyes. It didn't matter whether they were opened or closed. He saw nothing. He was suffocating in the darkness.

"Fred?" he called out. He was afraid to move from his spot, afraid of what he could not see.

"Fred," he yelled and then louder still, "FRED."

"FRED! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" He was desperate, so desperate, _so scared, so lost without his twin, without his other half. He wrapped his arms around his knees and rocked himself to calm his pounding heart. Suddenly, he heard footsteps, and a warm hand was placed gently on his shoulder._

"George, dear, are you all right?" He searched frantically for that warmth.

"Mum? Is that you? Where's Fred? Where are we?"

"Sweetheart, he's gone, remember?" she said lovingly. "Now, let's get out of here. What are you doing in this closet anyway?" "What closet? What do you mean Fred's gone?" "Just open your eyes, dear." George's hand flew to his eyes. Indeed, they were closed. He opened them to find that he was sitting in a closet at the Burrow. His mother was standing before him offering her hand to help him up. He took it, and as soon as he did... He was at a party. "What are we celebrating?" he asked his mum. "Why Fred's death, of course!" she said with a smile. _George felt his blood rush to his head. There was an incessant pounding that he barely recognized as his heart. His throat seemed clogged with something, and his mouth went dry. He didn't understand what was happening, not at all. The party was full of people he didn't know. _Distant relatives,_ he supposed. In a corner of the room re could make out the shape of coffins, and by the way they were glinting, he could tell that the lid was made of glass, so that people could peer at the corpses._

_Two of the corpses were already half rotten, but George could not mistake them: Glenn and Patrick. The other, unmarked, corpse looked as though the person had not died, but was merely sleeping. He looked so perfect, so angelic._

_George screamed._

_It was Fred._

_Suddenly, a young girl walked right into him, knocking the wind out of him._

_"Having fun?" she said with a grin. George shoved her out of the way, disgusted by her for some reason he couldn't quite place. He turned to his mother._

_"Well, I said I wouldn't tell you, but I'll give you your surprise now," she said with a gentle smile that had once warmed his heart, but now only brought a feeling of foreboding. She whispered in his ear, "I killed him, and you helped me. Oh, all right, you more than helped me. I wouldn't have been able to pull it off without you!" She was no longer smiling. Instead, her lip was curled up into a snarl. His mother's usually kind face looked twisted, grotesque, and horribly evil._

_"Y-you killed him?" he breathed. She nodded happily._

_"Aren't you pleased?"_

_"You monster," he screamed and ran towards where his brother and uncles lay. He took his twin's cold, lifeless hand into his own._

_"Fred, Fred," he repeated as he sobbed over and over. Every time he said his brother's name he heard someone say his own name._

_"George."_

_He looked around for the source, and was shocked to see that it came from the corpses of Glenn and Patrick. The empty sockets were looking into his very soul. The fleshless fingers of brittle bone pointed at him, accusing him, blaming him._

_"NOOO!" he screamed. "I'd never do that...NEVER!"_

II II II II II II II II II II

"Wake up, George," said Fred as he tried to shake the boy awake while dodging the flailing arms. He had already been bumped off the bed twice and had received several blows to the head.

"GEORGE," he yelled desperately trying to wake his twin. Of course, no one else in the dormitory stirred. The Silencing Charm they had placed earlier took care of that.

Just as suddenly as he started to thrash about, he stopped and sat upright. In a tangle of sheets and sweat, he called out to his brother.

"I'm right here," said Fred softly. He fumbled around in the darkness until he had his arms around his brother while he cried and mumbled incoherently.

"Please...not dead...I didn't mean....Fred...oh God...Glenn and Patrick...you were...damn, it was...so scared...so lost..."

"Shhh, it's okay. It was only a dream, and I'm right here. I'll always be right here," he comforted. There was a pause.

"Always?"

"Always," he assured. George's hands searched for Fred's face, for the feel of his chin, his cheek, his lips...anything, any part of his brother, his love.

"We're exactly the same," he sighed. Fred laughed.

"Yeah, most people would think that you would have noticed this several years ago. After all, we've been this way for our entire lives." They both laughed.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Just for being her, and being you." He pulled Fred's face towards his own until their lips met in a soft tender kiss.

"I love you, babe," whispered George.

"So do I, but if you call me babe again, I'll have to biteyou." George lay down and pulled his brother on top of him.

"Babe," he said softly against Fred's ear. Fred did as promised, eliciting a moan from George. "Please, don't die."

"We all have to die someday," said Fred, lips against his brother's neck

"Then don't die without me."

"I wont," he promised. Contented for now, George started grinding his hips against his brother's. Eventually, they lost track of who was doing what to whom, as they always did, and concentrated on enjoying each other and taking pleasure in their complete unity.

II II II II II II II II II II II II

After they came, they lay in a heap, unwilling to break their fragile comfort with words. Fred fell asleep against his twin's chest. George stroked his back, wanting to touch every part of him, wanting to reach out and touch his soul because he knew that if he could find Fred's soul, he could find his own.

He ran his fingers through Fred's hair, brushed his cheek with his fingers, and kissed each eyelid. He couldn't explain everything he was feeling that night. Mostly, it was a sense that something was approaching, something that reeked of death and old, dried-up blood, something that was definitely not good. As he lay there, contemplating his morbid sensations, he vaguely wondered if Fred felt it too. That was odd...

It was the first time he ever wondered what Fred felt. Usually, he just knew. He didn't like not knowing. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself, but he was scared of those thoughts, scared of not knowing what was to come. He was scared for himself, but mostly scared for Fred. He took his brother's hand, kissed the palm, and hoped against hope that they would get through it. Whatever _it _happened to be.

II II II II II II II II II II II II

A/N2: Sorry! Sorry! I promise I'll leave you alone after this, but I'm still in the search for a Beta (grumble) and so, anyone interested can email me. PLEASE. bows


End file.
